


Loss of Humanity's Hope

by Brit_In_Space



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dad!Levi, Daughter!Reader - Freeform, I promise...kinda, I'll try and write more than just SNK, More depressing ass shit for you bros, Other, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brit_In_Space/pseuds/Brit_In_Space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…<br/>…<br/>…<br/>He had died.</p><p>It took me a while to truly realize he was gone as the wagon holding his body was brought into the walls with everyone else that had survived, the commander didn’t cast a second glance as he stared blankly in front of him while he was yelled and screamed at by angry people. Some of the garrison and MP pointed out that I was alone, without a certain corporal by my side. It was my fault Levi…my father, had died; I was the one holding the squad back, I couldn’t live up to his reputation, I was weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss of Humanity's Hope

“____, go for the ankles! Jeager, help her! Ackerman, with me!” Levi yelled his orders as the four of us headed towards the huge abnormal that was tearing its way through the forest, the rest of the ex-104th headed past while we distracted it. This was a mission to get to Eren’s basement once more, we would get there this time, or so I told myself as I drew my blades. 

“Good one!” Eren Grinned as we both took down the titan’s ankles and Mikasa sliced through the neck, we got back to our horses and caught back up as the wind swept through my jet black hair, the rich colour I had inherited from Levi, my father and the strange honey gold eyes I had gotten from my unknown mother, Levi hadn’t told me what happened to her but I didn’t really know if I wanted to find out. I was fine where I was, beside him and my friends, that’s the only place I wanted to be right now.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Erwin placed a hand on my shoulder as I cried, the reality of it all had crashed down and there was nothing I could do to escape this feeling, Erwin whispered something meaningless to me and rubbed my back as they lowered his body. Eren and the others cast looks towards me as I rubbed my eyes, Levi wouldn’t cry at a time like this, I had to grow up, and I couldn’t count on him anymore.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“W-what the-?” As the first few drops fell a cold shiver ran up my spine. Armin looked up and then at us all.

“It…raining.” Something passed through us all silently, whether it was fear, nerves or worry it couldn’t be good, now as the mist rolled in visibility was low and the horses where getting scared, every noise made me jump.

“Stay in formation, it just goddamn water, it’ll pass.” We all nodded and rode on until we all defiantly knew the rain wasn’t going to let up. Levi let out a curse under his breath and yelled out his orders.

“We’ll head inwards towards the centre of the formation, you can hardly see crap in this weather but there’s nothing I can do about it, if anyone sees even a little bit of a flare relay it back anyway.” We all nodded, as Eren, Levi and Mikasa rode at the front, Jean, Armin, Connie rode in the middle and Sasha and I brought up the rear, watching our backs. 

Everyone put up their hoods and we headed towards commander Erwin and the central squad.  
The closer we got to the centre the more destruction there was, were Erwin and the others even alive? I started hearing noises and looking around frantically, titans could be anywhere right now. That was the only thought on my mind as I rode with the others.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

My breathing was erratic as we rode through the mist, it felt like everything was closing in on me, I couldn’t see anyone, and they’d all gone. Tears pricked my eyes but I shook them of, heck, I had gone through three years of training and survived the fall of wall Maria, I could do this. But somehow I felt that was easier said than done.

Soon the feeling was gone when I saw figures in front of me; it might not be dad and the others but at least I wasn’t alone in the cold anymore.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

(Levi pov)

“Sir! ___ isn’t here!” I heard Arlert yell from behind me, damn her, she couldn’t even find her way out of a paper bag. I just sighed and rubbed my eyes, should I go after her?

“I’m sorry, Sir I didn’t realize she was gone!” Braus sniffed from the back as the others looked nervously towards me.

“Damn it…” I looked up at the sky and frowned, there was a short pause.

“Alright!” I tugged harshly on my horse’s reigns and turned around; the others awaited my orders as I shielded my eyes against the hard rain.

“Keep heading for Erwin, I’ll go and look for her!” They all nodded as I headed off, hopefully the brat hadn’t gotten herself killed and I could still save her ass. Hopefully I had made the right choice.

I rode for a while before I heard the screams, the noise, and the roars. My eyes widened as I spotted the four titan’s misty shadows and another squad, clearly ___ was there, eyes wide in panic and running on her horse. A titan was dangerously close to her as the other soldiers where eaten, but I didn’t care about them, I just had to get to her in time.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I instantly reared up on my horse as I saw the scene, hope no longer on my face, only replaced with blind fear. The entire right flank squad was dead…apart from a few still fighting, but there were too many titans, they didn’t stand a chance. The squad leader saw me and yelled out.

“____! What are you doing? Where’s Levi?!” He quickly swept past a titan as I watched him go.

“I- I don’t know.” My horse backed up on instinct as a titan stumbled towards me, the squad leader told me to run and I did just that, I pulled my horse’s reins and screamed for her to run for both our lives. I didn’t know how close it was to me as tears streamed down my face, I wasn’t going to die, I wasn’t going to die! I just faced forward, blocked out all noise and prayed that Levi was here, but suddenly my mind went blank as my horses hoof slipped and I was sent tumbling to the muddy ground.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

(Levi pov)

My eyes widened as I saw her horse skid and slip on the mud, I cursed out loud as I saw her fall, the titan a mere meter away from her. I was close enough to fire my grapples as I jumped off of my horse towards her, the animal had fallen onto her leg and she was unable to move, other titans were headed for her but I quickly took down the first.

She cried as the titan’s blood splattered onto my cape and face and she tried to move her horse as it failed to get back onto its hoofs. I quickly dodged another’s hand as it made a blind grab for me but missed, I cut all the way up its arm and struck its weak spot. My eyes narrowed as I moved back to protect her, I’d surly run out of gas before I could kill them all, tapping my tanks and growling I was off again. Hopefully the brat would on her feet by the time I was done and we could get going.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I hit the ground hard as my horse landed on top of me; I winced in pain and then my breathing stopped, the titan stared at me and made a grab towards me. I started to cry when suddenly there was a zip of wire and gush of blood, it was… him.

“D-dad...?L-LEVI!” I yelled as he stared at me for a split second before heading towards the second titan, I patted my horses flank as I tried to push her off of me, but it wasn’t working.

“Come on, girl. Please move!” I tried all I could as Levi back up towards me.

“Get that thing off you and move, those are your orders.” I nodded as he tapped his gas tanks, he must be running low by now, we all were. I felt movement as I was finally able to shift my horse the tiniest bit, but that was enough to get free, now was just standing up, I was shaky on my ankle but I could still use 3dm gear.

“Levi, we have to go!” I yelled towards him as he nodded and headed towards me, but instead of landing he lifted me up.

“Wha-!” He stared at me for a second before speeding off.

“Your gear’s broken.” He stated blankly as I nodded meekly and clung to him, after a while another growl erupted from behind us, a titan on all fours was crawling toward us, with a wide grin on his face. I was about to say something when Levi spoke first.

“Leave it.” He was running out of gas, I could tell it was faint at first but we were getting slower ever so slightly, I stared at the titan from over his shoulder as it stopped all of a sudden and got on its hide legs, I was about to tell Levi when all at once he shoved me out of his arms and I headed for the ground again.

“Wha-!!!” I had just enough time to cushion my fall with a roll, be it a bad one that still awkwardly sprawled me into the mud, I stared with wide eyes as there was a huge quake and I looked up to see Levi still in the air, using the last of his gas to try and fight the titan as it jumped into the air, it had to be a damn abnormal, didn’t it? 

That’s when Levi’s gas ran out, as well as his luck; my mouth was open in a silent scream as I watched him fall into the titan and Levi cast one last look my way, no expression on his face until the very bitter end, the beast ate his lower half as the rest dropped to the ground, landing with a sickening thud as his eyes stayed open but lifeless as they stared blankly into nowhere. By lower lip trembled as I realized what had happened, realized whose fault it was and that I was going to die. 

“DAD!” I screamed as the cold drops of rain ran down my face, mixed with my tears as the titan looked right at me and I shivered. Leaving my dad’s body it slowly headed towards me and I backed up, trying to stand but failing on my broken ankle. I whispered under my breath for help, but it only came out as garbled nonsense, I was shaking violently from both the cold and the fear of death as the titan got face to face with me, so close I could feel its breath on my face.

“Oh, God…” My voice broke as there was a suddenly spurt of blood from the titan, I couldn’t tell why or how but it let out a howl and reared backwards and clasped, my tear filled eyes met Erwin’s as he knelt down in front of me.

“___? Can you hear me?” All at once I reached out and hugged Erwin, burying my face in shoulder and crying loudly. I heard Eren’s voice as Erwin slowly rubbed my back.

“S-sir, the corporal is….” Erwin got up and helped me to my feet as more soldiers gathered, the main attraction being Levi’s half eaten corpse.

“Wrap up his body and retreat, the rain’s started to clear up, also someone get ___ extra cloaks, she’s freezing!” Everyone present nodded as Erwin helped me onto a wagon and got me some more layers to wrap myself up in. I didn’t look when Mike and Hanji put Levi’s covered torso into another wagon and just huddled in my blankets, not saying a word, the entire way back.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It started raining as I stood alone, staring at my father’s grave stone and traced the writing on it with my fingers weakly.

‘Levi  
Humanity’s fallen hope  
May he rest in peace’

“W-why?” My lips trembled again as tears clouded my vision, the rain running down my face and through my raven hair.

“Why didn’t you just leave me…now we have no hope, I will never be like you.” I finally let go and cried, I wasn’t strong like Levi, I hadn’t done what he had, when I first entered the trainee corps everyone thought I was strong and exactly like my father, but I wasn’t. I stayed there for a while, just talking aimlessly.

That’s how we lost the one we call ‘humanity’s hope’

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know this is like the 4th SNK fanfic I've posted but to me a fandom like this can be manipulated in so many ways, it's great to write about.
> 
> However I would like to focus on other fandoms if possible (Game Grump or Avengers) but I just need prompts to kinda help me.
> 
> If you know any good prompts or have your own ideas you'd like me to try and write. Please tell :3


End file.
